


As the Years Go By

by PrincessLaLa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Also this is INCREDIBLY fluffy, And it's literally only mentioned in Passing, And super-domestic, I could feel my teeth rotting while i was writing this, M/M, Mild spoilers for the end of p5, Nothing too game-breaking though, Second Person, Trying out a new/different writing style, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: They say that beauty fades after a while, but they clearly hadn't met the boy with glasses and messy black hair because after you spend years of being in love with him, you notice his beauty still hasn't faded at all.





	

  
_16_ , As the beauty and aesthetics-oriented artist that you are, you didn’t pay much attention to the boy with messy black hair and glasses when you first met him because you were so focused on getting the pretty girl with blonde pigtails to agree to be your art model but over time you notice him more and more.

In the dungeons he’s confident, cunning, if at least a little cocky. His coat billows out behind him as he flashes you a dazzling smile as he shoots his pistol at a demon, landing a critical hit and finishing it off before you had a chance to slash at it with your katana.

Outside of the dungeons, he’s quiet and reserved and incredibly kind. He constantly feeds you the delicious food he makes for you and you can’t help but wonder why he does so many nice things for you especially in comparison to the rest of your teammates. Nobody’s ever cared this much about you before, not your former mentor, not your classmates, and If your mother did, you couldn’t remember because she died when you were too young to remember a thing. He just laughs and smooths your hair down and tells you to eat up, or bundle up when you’re about to step outside into the cold (even though you insist you won’t need it since your element is ice).

He’s shy when he first holds your hand, blushing a deep shade of pink as he gently intertwines his fingers with yours before he presses a soft kiss to your lips. You feel your eyes widen in shock before you slowly close them and bring your free hand up to cup his cheek as you kiss him back. And when you separate, everything and every detail suddenly seems more vibrant and crystal clear, and you notice everything: from the soft curve of his lips, the strong arch of his eyebrows, the silky-soft and fluffy texture of his dark head of curls, to the gentle and kind expression in his pretty, grey eyes.

And you know. You know you want this. You want more of this and you can’t believe you never saw his real beauty until now.

  
_17_ , You practically fly into his arms the minute he steps off the train and you pepper his face with lots of little kisses.

He had grown taller during his year away from Tokyo, and even though you admit to yourself that you miss the amount of height difference you used to have on him, you realize it doesn’t matter as he rests his forehead on yours. But you’ve both since graduated from high school and now he's back for university and moving into a small apartment with you and you couldn't be more excited.

"I missed you so much." He whispers as he holds your face close to his.

"I don't ever want to stay away from you for that long again." You reply, smiling as you try to keep the happy tears from spilling out of your eyes, knowing you would no longer cry yourself to sleep because you’re sad and miss him and frustrated that he lives so far away, all while holding the lobster plush he won for you at the amusement park arcade as a form of comfort, because now you can hold him in your arms every night.

He kisses you and you both step outside to hail a cab. You both catch yourselves giving each other hungry lust-filled gazes the entire cab ride to your place and it takes you both everything you have to keep your hands off of each other.

It’s a different story when you get home. He kisses you ferociously and ravishes your body for the first time in a long time and you enjoy every minute of it, crying out his name until your voice is hoarse.

When he collapses next to you on the bed, he sleepily holds you close to him. You can’t help but admire how beautiful his body looks in that minute and you make a mental note to sketch it in the morning but for now you enjoy his warmth.

He’s here to stay. And you feel the joy overflow in your heart.

“Welcome home.” You whisper as you doze off, hugging him close to you as you do so.

 

 _18_ , You come home from running errands one day and find him standing naked in front of the mirror as he pokes at his stomach and examines his stretch marks and he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. You feel your heart sink when you see your lover so upset and you rush over to hug him and tell him he’s beautiful but he doesn’t seem to believe any of it. You’re not offended by his defiance. You know that ever since his thieving days ended, he sometimes felt really self-conscious about his appearance; you’ve seen it in the way he stops in front of mirrors and windows and checks his reflection and often fiddles with his clothes and hair. You know that he thinks he looks plain. You just wish he could see himself the same way you see him: a true masterpiece.

You gently pick him up and carry him to the bed and lay him down softly upon the mattress before you begin to cover every inch of his body with kisses, with each kiss you tell him one more thing that makes him perfect to you. Those kisses start getting more heated when you kiss his lips once more and then you’re taking off your clothes and gently making love to him and with every touch of his body you’re praising him and worshipping him and telling him you love him.

When you finish, you collapse next to him and snuggle close to him but then you hear him softly crying.  
  
You feel alarmed and worried that you might have hurt him somehow but then he’s hugging you tightly telling you he’s so thankful to have you. You hug him back and kiss him sweetly and tell him you love him with everything you have. 

 

 _19_ , He stumbles into your atelier at three in the morning, wearing nothing but one of your old shirts, which still fits too long on him, hair rumpled on one side from sleep as he tiredly rubs his eyes. Despite the unkempt look of his appearance, you think he looks adorable. He promptly heads over to your seat and pulls you out of it and drags you to bed because he has a final exam at 9 and you've been awake for two days straight trying to catch every bit of inspiration you have for your next piece down on canvas before it disappears. You only protest a little bit before you start to feel the drowsiness set in and suddenly all of his warm snuggles feel like heaven.

  
_21_ , and he's beaming from ear to ear at you in pride as the cameras flash and the journalists try to interview you for details about your inspiration for your first solo art exhibition. When a reporter asks you for your source of inspiration and strength, you lean to give a brief kiss to your boyfriend before you turn to the reporter and asks if that answers his question. Your lover is blushing a deep shade of red for the rest of the night but he holds your hand tightly the entire time.

  
_23_ , He's down on one knee and holding open a little box with a glittery ring in it, the expression in his eyes full of longing, hope, and pleading affection and you can feel your world stop as you feel the tears prick your eyes and you tackle him in a fierce hug whispering "Yes" over and over in a state of disbelief that that this is actually happening, he actually wants to spend forever with you. But you know it's real when he slips the ring on your finger and it fits perfectly before he kisses you.

  
_24_ , He's walking down the aisle toward you and even though all of his and your friends and family are gathered, all you can really see is him and even though he's wearing just a simple white suit he's breathtaking. You feel like you could be a princess (or prince, you muse) in a fairytale and he's your white knight come to whisk you away. You try not to cry during your vows but you do when he eagerly yet tenderly kisses you, much to the cheers and applause from everyone in attendance and you feel so happy that you're going to spend the rest of your life together.

  
_26_ , His smile as for the first time he holds your adopted infant daughter is so tender and loving you almost melt on the spot. His smile and his loving gaze almost reminds you of that painting that your mother painted before she left this Earth, and you find yourself staring transfixed at your husband and daughter. Life truly does imitate art, or perhaps it's the other way around, but before you can think further on that, your husband breaks your pensive reverie to gently place the baby in your arms. And as you gazed at the tiny fragile infant in your arms, you can truly feel just what your mother felt for you. You almost want to cry, but instead you move to embrace your family knowing now that you not just have one, but two loves of your life you want to protect.

  
_35_ , You've just sat down at the table with your daughter who is chatting excitedly about school and showing you the drawings she made in class. At nine years old, she’s showing such an amazing amount of talent, you can’t help but feel your heart swell with pride as you praise her on her technique as your husband serves food onto all of your plates before sitting down.

Once dinner ends, your daughter gets up from the table and tells you she’ll go do some of her homework while your husband gets up to go do the dishes. You follow him into the kitchen and wrap your arms around him as you settle your hands on his stomach, feeling the fabric of his apron (which you think he looks really cute in) under your fingertips.

He nuzzles into your embrace as he turns his head to briefly kiss you. You notice the bags under his eyes and the worry lines on his face and you know he's exhausted from working too hard at both his jobs as well as taking care of the family and it worries you. You know you want to live the rest of your life with him but you're scared he'll one day fall sick from overworking himself to provide for the family and might not live long enough. In that moment you feel your resolve strengthen to work harder to become a more successful artist so you can earn enough that he doesn’t have to continuously exhaust himself like this.

For the moment though, you tell him you’ll clean the dishes and tell him to go make himself comfortable in bed and that you’ll join him as soon as you can. He presses a kiss to your cheek as he whispers “Thank you” into your ear before heading off to take a shower.

  
_36_ , You’ve just sold your most successful and critically-acclaimed work yet. You were so reluctant to do so though because of how attached to it you got while you were painting the figures of your husband and daughter for it but as the critics at the art gala kept praising “A Loving Family” for its subject matter and how strongly it captures and evokes feelings of love, safety and warmth in the heart, a rich benefactor stepped in and offered to buy it for an enormously hefty price.

“It’s not for sale.” You said, but you felt your husband (who went with you as your plus one) tug on your arm and quickly ask for a private word. He reasons with you that it’s an enormous sum of money and could comfortably pay the bills for the next three years as well as send your daughter to college. You’re about to stubbornly say no before you look into his tired, pleading eyes and realize that he deserves this. He deserves all the nice things and more and this was why you pushed yourself to become so successful after all. The real deal standing in front of you and his happiness is worth at least a million of those paintings, and you figure you could always paint another.

You finally agree and he kisses you happily before you walk back to the benefactor and agree to his sale price.

Once the benefactor walks away, your husband flings his arms around your shoulders and kisses you triumphantly and you kiss him back, ignoring the stares of everyone else in the gallery and you can feel the relief in his shoulders and you know he won’t have to over-exert himself to provide for you and your daughter anymore and you instantly feel ten times happier about your choice.

 

 _45_ , You’re seeing your daughter off at the train station for her second year of university. She smiles and waves at you and him from the window as the train pulls out of the station. Once she’s out of sight, your husband turns to face you.

“What should we do now?” He asks as he squeezes your hand.

You lean in to kiss him. “Absolutely whatever we want.” You respond.

“That sounds really good to me.” He says.

He smiles broadly, the laugh lines that are now a permanent feature at the corner of his eyes crinkling even further with the action as he runs his free hand though his hair, which, although still black and messy, is now peppered with the occasional white strands here and there and you lean in to kiss his beautiful face once more.

  
_66_ , And your skin is starting to turn pale and sallow and your hair, which you had kept grown long for some time now) is considerably more grey now and your joints are starting to ache. The same could be said about him but you don't mind because he still looks as beautiful as you'd always known him to be. His hair almost seems to glow silver in the light of the moon streaming in through the window of your bedroom and despite all the wrinkles, worry and laugh lines on his face he still somehow seems beautifully young to you. You notice he’s shivering in his sleep from the cold and you gently wrap the duvet around him. Neither you nor him are as strong as you used to be all those years ago when you fought demons and stole hearts. But at least you take care of each other to make sure you both stay healthy and happy.

  
_78_ , And you're both sitting in your favorite chairs, holding hands silently while you read. You can't help but look over the edge of your glasses at the beautiful man you spent the last 62 years with. "Sixty-two blissful years." You think to yourself as you smile a little. You see him look up and squeeze your hand before asking what’s on your mind.

“I’m just thinking about how we’ve been together for over 60 years and how beautiful you are and how much I love you.” You reply.

Your husband smiles. “You still find me beautiful even when I’m old and grey and wrinkly?” He asks.

“I’ll always find you beautiful.” You say as you gently lift his hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.

They say that beauty fades after a while, but they clearly hadn't met the boy with glasses and messy black hair because after you spend years, no, decades of being in love with him, you notice his beauty still hasn't faded at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea to do a story done in this style for a while now so I decided to take a break after one of my finals to write it before going back to studying and working on "Wide Eyes Blind Love"


End file.
